This invention relates to a retainer mounting structure in which a retainer is fitted in a retainer mounting hole, formed in an upper surface of a connector mounted in a predetermined posture, to retain metal terminals against withdrawal.
FIGS. 6 and 7 show prior means for mounting a retainer for retaining metal terminals against withdrawal in a connector mounted in a predetermined posture, the metal terminals being mounted respectively in cavities in the connector.
A connector 30 has a hood portion 31 for receiving a mating connector (not shown), and has a plurality of cavities 32 therein for receiving the metal terminals (not shown), respectively. A distal end portion of the hood portion 31 is fitted in a connector mounting hole formed in a panel 33, so that the cavities 32 are arranged in rows in a vertical direction. In a condition shown in FIG. 6, a dust prevention cover 34 is releasably attached to the hood portion 31.
The thus mounted connector 30 has two retainer mounting holes 35 and 35 which are open respectively to an upper and a lower surface of the connector, and are in communication with the cavities 32. A retainer 36 is fitted in each of the retainer mounting holes 35 to retain the metal terminals inserted in their proper position in the respective cavities 32. The retainers 36 are retainingly engaged with the metal terminals to hold them against withdrawal.
In the above conventional retainer mounting structure, as better shown in FIG. 7, that surface of each retainer 36 (fitted in the retainer mounting hole 35) exposed to the exterior of the connector 30 lies flush with an edge of the retainer mounting hole 35 disposed at an outer surface 30a of the connector 30, and a gap S between an inner surface of the retainer mounting hole 35 and an outer surface of the retainer 36 extends straight from an inner side of the retainer mounting hole 35, and is open to the outer surface 30a of the connector 30.
Therefore, at the upper surface of the connector 30, water or the like intrudes into the retainer mounting hole 35 through the gap S between the retainer mounting hole 35 and the retainer 36 fitted therein, and wets the metal terminals in the cavities 32, so that leakage, though slight, may occur.